Cold
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: It's cold. That's the first thought that surfaces in a dark pit of empty emotions that scatter away into the air like wisps of smoke gasping for breath, for life. It's so freaking cold. ONESHOT. (I own nothing.) Very dark angst.


It's cold.

That's the first thought that surfaces in a dark pit of empty emotions that scatter away into the air like wisps of smoke gasping for breath, for life.

It's so fucking cold.

So cold she can almost feel the moisture in the air, rising in heavy clumps and stabbing at her skin like a thousand tiny needles. It's really fucking cold and for the first time in what seems like forever she realizes what this means.

She lets out a chilling laugh because it's cold.

It's the first feeling she's felt in a long time because she hasn't felt a thing, not ever in forever.

She closes her eyes, the tiny lump of fear resting in the pit of her stomach crescendoing into a tidal wave of terror as she takes step towards step to the heavy mirror resting in the middle of the room.

It's cracked. Ugly, deformed. It's anything but perfection and she knows it, but she treasures it because it's like her.

She closes her eyes, sucks in a deep breath.

Cold.

Her lips peel away in a sickening smile. Her hand dances upwards, particles of air flitting across her skin in a perfect harmony, in perfect song.

She shatters the mirror with one swift movement and watches it fall away, crumbling to the ground and lying at her feet in a sea of glass.

"You told yourself you would be perfect," she speaks slowly, the words falling from her tongue like notes on a scale. "You promised."

"You kept telling yourself day after day that he was going to come back but he didn't come back," she continues. "You told yourself. You told yourself that if you spoke those words enough it might come true. But it didn't. It hasn't and it won't because it already has happened. But all in your mind."

A lump rises in her throat and she stumbles across her words.

"So you made yourself perfect. You made yourself flawless, brokenhearted, yes, but everything you couldn't be. But it wasn't enough, was it, because he's gone and he's... well, gone," she says with a dark laugh.

"And you kept telling yourself that it was real, you receded into yourself and found your own world. You ruled everything but you didn't rule him because he always defied you. Always."

"You were perfect!" she cries. "But not perfect for him, no? Because you're never perfect. You can't be perfect! You're only you, you aren't Alice!"

"You're a heartless wretch!" she screams. "You can't feel anything!" She grabs her head and sinks to the floor, her gaze wafting onto the pile of glass.

She laughs again, the hollow sound of it reverberating back and forth in her head.

"Can you feel that?" she slams her hands into the pile of glass. "How about that? Can you feel that?"

She leans backwards and lets out a breath, tumbles onto the floor, her eyes closing.

She's sleeping now, smiling as she does so, but she isn't going to wake up soon.

It's too cold.

* * *

_**All right, so, for all my OUaT readers, sorry for the no-update thing going on today. I needed a short break from the daily updates thing, although I really hope none of your are reading this note because I feel bad. I would've updated this as a not for today's chapter, but you can't post an authors note as a chapter, sadly. I'll finish up Muppet Vision 3D next chapter, I promise.**_

_**Okay! So this was kinda creepy and probably the closest-to-M you're going to get from me, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! If this is even enjoyable... lol... been a while since I've written some good-ol' angst. I have yet ANOTHER audition today so I wrote this to get the jitters out.**_

_**If anyone is confused, the point of this is that Hatter created Wonderland for herself when her fiancé, Jack, left her (like so in the musical only with Alice). She made Alice up, since Alice is like the perfect version of herself. She thinks Jack left her because she wasn't good enough. Alice was her, basically, but her imagination of herself... if you get what I'm saying. But then Alice grew too strong for her and ended up with Jack, which is what she wanted, but by this point Alice had changed and she realized it wasn't her anymore. So she tried to get Jack back, but he kept defying her and then, well, he was gone to her. Keep in mind that Wonderland and Alice aren't even real, they're all in her head.**_

_**This isn't a White Hat pairing (HatterxJack), it's actually AlicexJack, whatever that's called, but I suppose for you shippers out there it is if you squint.**_

_**Morris, in this story, is also the alter ego of Jack.**_

_**This is probably the darkest thing I've ever written. Now you see what auditions do to me! LOL. But, really. I did NOT supply good visuals for this.**_

_**Please review if you read this! I mean, for OUAT in Disneyland, if every time I got a view I also got a review, I'd have over 23,000 reviews. So please do click that review box!**_


End file.
